


observant

by gullapip



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, involuntary babysitting, tfw you came to steal and left with two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullapip/pseuds/gullapip
Summary: in johnny's defense, everyone else should've known better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haku23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/gifts).



> i still don't know anything about anything and haven't read anything but haku still continues to talk to me.

In Johnny's defense, Sue’s kids are like, illegally smart. For real, he's pretty sure SHIELD probably has some kind of IQ danger zone those kids have totally blasted past, so why he's allowed to chaperone them anywhere alone he has no idea. Really, it's Sue’s fault for asking, and Reed’s fault for dismantling his own atoms on date night, because they both know better. And it's not like Johnny was gonna say no, he loves his niece and nephew, he really does, and completely understands the importance of regular date night. As a superhero anyway, although he imagines as a parent is probably worse.

 

But, the  _ observatory _ ? Really? Johnny understands the appeal for them, Valeria loves debating astronomy and physics with PhD toting scientists ten times her age, and Franklin can get lost in the virtual 3D solar system for hours, but Johnny is so  _ bored _ and no one here is cute or chit chatty or doing anything interesting and there's no food court to speak of, so it's no wonder he drifted off on the bench for a little while. Or an hour.

 

‘Um, excuse me, sir? You can't sleep here. Are you with anyone?’

 

Johnny mumbles something when he's shaken awake by a security guard, frowning in confusion until he remembers- oh right, babysitting. Two small superpowered kids. Who are not here.

 

‘Uhh, yeah! Yeah, sorry, I’m just waiting for my sister and her kids, long night y’know?’ 

 

The guard does know, but Johnny's up and babbling and waving on his way toward the solar exhibit before the guard can so much as nod sympathetically.

 

‘Okay, they can't have gone far, Sue won't kill me if I bring them home in one piece, everything's gonna be fine, just fine-’

 

‘Johnny!’

 

He whips around as soon as his name is snapped by an all too familiar voice, which doesn't really make sense, because they're in an observatory and what in here would be interesting at all to-

 

‘Daken?’

 

Blue eyes bore into his for the time it takes him to cross the exhibit, glaring daggers at him over the top of Franklin’s head, who waves cheerily before going back to doodling on a pad of paper in his lap, seated next to Daken. Valeria is waist high to and waist deep in a heated debate with the exhibit tour guide and pays them little mind. 

 

‘These brats won't leave me alone,’ is the first thing out of his mouth once Johnny's in earshot. ‘They  _ recognized  _ me and haven't stop bothering me since.’ 

 

Johnny apologetic smile ends up somewhere between sincerely apologetic and somewhat afraid of what kind of an influence Daken might have been.

 

‘Oh! Sorry- it's just really boring in here! No action, soo I kind of nodded off a little. And you might show up once or twice in ah, somefamilyphotoalbums?’

 

Daken obviously decides to deal with the photos later because he turns away from Johnny and grins at the kids.

 

‘Who wants ice cream?’

 

They do, of course, and cheer and proceed to lead the way out of the observatory, Johnny and Daken trailing behind. He leans into Johnny's personal space while they're walking and lays down the law.

 

‘I came here to get something, but spent my time herding Sue’s little hurricanes instead, so you're going to bribe them with sugar, leave them with Ben to be properly entertained, and then make it up to me.’

  
It isn't a question, but it's not like Johnny would've ever said  _ no _ .


End file.
